rising twin dragons
by uzamakiguitargod
Summary: my first fanfic ever narutoten no flames please critism exepted would like to have a betta not sure about the plot so far just starting out may give him a bloodline please read and review
1. Chapter 1

New updated chapter one thanks to my new beta heartxfire going to post chapter eight soon kinda on a video game benge been playing bully for like three days straight goin to be done soon still thinkin of ideas for chapter 8

Bold" Kyuubi  
"Italics" Flashback/thoughts  
"Underlined italics" Inner Sakura  
"Dialogue" Spoken Dialogue  
Underlined italics Flashback thinking

"Ring...ring...ring...ring" Naruto reached over and turned off his alarm  
clock time to wake up so he crawled out of bed. The first thing he did was  
make a bowl of instant ramen for breakfast.  
Then he went to the shower. He got out of the shower and dressed in his new  
clothes, his outfit consisted of a black shirt with a white swirl a long  
jacket similar to the fourth Hokages except this one had lightning on it and  
the kanji that spelled the crimson fox on the back. He also got a new pair of  
baggy dark blue cargo pants and a new leather kunai holster with a new  
shuriken pouch.  
He began reading over the scrolls Jaraiya sensei gave him to train with,  
there were tons...literally."Oh shit!" Naruto thought grimly, but  
hey...what could he do? Naruto continued reading...and reading...and  
reading...until it was hm midnight? "God, I'm never going tohat  
again! Ah" Naruto looked down at his feet, there were still a lot of scrolls.

"Gah! Well I better put use to what I read" So Naruto headed out locking  
his apartment and he set out for the training grounds. Running through town he  
ran into Shizune who dragged him to Tsunade's office. "What the hell!?"  
Naruto grimaced, couldn't the world give him a break? He wanted to learn  
something for once dammit!! "Whoa, did I just think that?" Naruto thought  
amazed./\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
"What do you want baaChan!?" The old woman cleared her throat and then  
said "Naruto Uzumaki you're team has fallen apart after Sasuke left" Naruto  
clenched his fist at Sasuke's name, the damn emobutt seemed to have it all!  
"and Sakura would like to become my apprentice leaving you the only member of  
your team, as it so happens rock lee is out for two years for therapy he is  
still badly affected by his fight with Gaara and the fight with Kimmimaru just  
made it worse". So team Gai is missing a member I am placing you there. That  
is all" Tsunade finished calmly.

"Now leave shoo get out of my office" She waved airily. "But! But!  
baachan NO! Hear me out, will ya?" Naruto begged. "I said get out gaki!"  
Tsunade screamed throwing a sake bottle at him. Naruto quickly ran off. He  
decided to go to the training grounds but ran into Sakura along the way.  
"Hey Sakurachan!" Naruto grinned cheesily"I heard you are going to become baachan's apprentice is that true?" He  
rattled on, unaware that his exteammate was obviously uncomfortable with the  
subject at hand. " Dammit Naruto!!" Sakura whacked him over the head.  
"Ouch" Naruto winced rubbing his now sore head, girls were seriously  
scary! "First off all show lady Tsunade some respect! And second off, yes I  
am, you heard right Naruto. I am becoming Tsunadesama's apprentice. I'm  
tired of being weak and I'm tired of having you there to protect me, I want to  
get stronger on my own it's my fault we lost Sasuke...It's my fault..."  
Sakura muttered, as she broke down crying,  
Naruto stared helplessly at her "You should never blame yourself when  
it's my fault, I almost had him if I hadn't of been so weak I could of  
brought him back!!" He smiled sadly, but then grinned, puffing out his  
chest.  
"I'm going to bring him back! I promise Sakurachan. It's the promise of a  
life time!" Naruto exclaimed striking a good guy pose. Naruto stopped and  
thought for a minute "no I'm becoming like Gai already! God damn it!! Damn  
it!! Damn it all!! Kamisama, I hate you!" Naruto sobbed inwardly, shoujo  
tears falling down his cheeks. Then he remembered he was talking to Sakura, he  
looked up to see Sakura smiling weakly at him.  
"Look for the last time it's not your fault ok?" Naruto muttered  
comforting her, "But now I have to go train bye Sakurachan!" He felt a  
little bit bad for leaving her, but hey! She was strong enough to do something  
for herself for once.  
He ran off waving bye, then he finally got to the training grounds. Sakura  
thought for a moment  
"Naruto never thought of himself he was always looking out for others...  
wait!" She stopped her train of thought "no no no no my love belongs to  
Sasukekun only!" She convinced herself, then went off for her first day of  
training. Her first day of not confessing her undying love to the duckbutt,  
since he was now obviously gone./\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto arrived at the training grounds only to see Tenten, there he decided  
to hide and see what she was doing. He knew Tenten well ever since they were  
children her family owned a weapon shop that Naruto visited almost every day  
practically drooling over the exotic weapons that was in her shop. Tenten's  
father was one of the only vendors in Konoha who would sell him anything at a  
normal rate.  
The other old farts would just try to overcharge him.  
He watched Tenten work on her taijustu. He watched... until he saw how  
perfect her curves were. Naruto drooled, damn she looked hot!  
Finally after practicing for a while he saw her stop for a break and took her  
hair out of the buns she normally kept them. Her hair flowed down her head,  
just below her shoulders  
Naruto stared. He saw her glisten with sweat, She truly was beautiful. She  
dropped the water bottle she was drinking from and turned around whilstcrouching low to go get it. Naruto took in the view for a moment. Then looked  
closer to see... God...he was such a pervert!  
"Oh my god she's wearing a thong" Naruto thought to himself "So kit you  
like this human girl...how do I put it... assets!" Howled Kyuubi, snickering  
in laughter. "shut the hell up furball!!" At this the fox silenced,  
looking from afar was just as good.  
"She's so damn sexy!" Thought Naruto, as she bent over again. Naruto  
stopped. "what the hell am I doing!? she's one of my closest  
friend's! damn you puberty! Damn you to hell! Naruto mentally cursed  
himself.

He stood up and walked towards the training ground. "Well if it isn't  
Narutokun! what brings you here?" Tenten asked with a playful smile. "To  
practice justu at first but now I get to see your pretty face" he said  
jokingly. Tenten hit him on the shoulder playfully.  
Naruto laughed, shaking his head. But he inwardly cursed himself, that hurt!  
He rubbed his right shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry Max, we'll  
get out alive! I promise!" Naruto cooed, stroking his shoulder once more.  
Kyuubi shook his head. How did he get stuck in such an idiot?  
He saw Tenten give him a weird look, "EHEHEHEhe...I love cheese?" Naruto  
laughed nervously. "Whatever" She laughed, "weirdo!"  
"So what kind of jutsu's are in this baby?!" Naruto opened the first  
scroll, "Holy shit! This one is the fourth Hokage's lightning god, it's  
basically the flash step but this one is a more advanced form!"  
"But first, I have to tell you the good news!" He grinned at his friend.  
"I just found out from Tsunade wear on the same team now!" Naruto  
smirked, "Awesome, huh?"  
Tenten thought for a moment, before breaking out into a full smile "since  
we're on the same team now, how about a sparing match?"  
"Sure but how about a drink first! I'm seriously thirsty" That wasn't  
a lie, he mouth was freakin' dry!  
"Ok!" Was the response from his female conpanian.  
Naruto walked to the vending machine and got two bottle of waters. He handed  
one to Tenten. "so how much have Neji and lee worked with you on  
taijustu?" asked Naruto casually, taking a sip from his bottle.  
"Just the basics" said Tenten. "Lees style is too damn fast and I  
can't learn the freaky stuff Neji does since my eyes are only average."  
"Hm how about I show you like train you?"  
"Sure!" Tenten exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"Ok first off..."Naruto showed her different holds and grapples and  
didn't stop untill she learned every one. Basically he worked her to death. At  
about an hour before sunset Naruto grinned once more, "How about some  
sparing?"  
"Sure!" But her smile soon turned into a smirk, "But I'm going to kick  
your ass" She grinned with passion. "Alright give it your best shot!"Naruto laughed, thinking somehow he was going so going to regret this later.  
Naruto looked at the chesire grin blooming on her face. "Oh shit"

-


	2. Chapter 2

_speach/_**kyuibi/_thought_**

rising twin dragons chapter two

second chapter of rising twin dragons invlolves sparing breast and blood also parents

* * *

the sparing match began naruto lunged foward with a strong punch ten ten dodged and quickly countered with a kick to the back of naruto's head sending him flying he stood up one point were playing to three. He launched a rasengan and hit ten ten square in the chest with it ripping part of her blouse off not realized what he'd done tenten caught herself on a tree and came back at naruto flying and landed on top of him in a very provacative position he noticed the blouse she was wearing a bra it was a blue lingerie type but it was ripped just to were you could see the curve of her breast he couldnt help staring and his female teammate noticed. _so do you like what you see_? she asked teasingly. _what o ummm_. _naruto are you saying you dont like it_ she said pouting. _no no_ _ten-chan i love it i mean i mean...please dont hit me he begged_. _relax naruto im not sakura_ naruto without thinking said i_ know your much prettier_. tenten blushed at this only to find him staring again. _are they realy that great she_ asked? naruto heavilly blushed he mangaged to mumble please get off and then something about troublesome women. ok now for the Match point tenten came at naruto full power _this is for my blouse you son_ _of_ _a bitch_. she yelled sendin naruto backward through a tree. Realizing she put to much chakra into the hit she ran and checked he was bleeding not deadly but still pretty bad. _Oh my god naruto im so so so so sorry here if we go back to my house I have a first_ _aide kit_ she said.

_ Its alright ten ten im a fast healer any way don't worry_.  
_Please for me?_ and she gave him puppy dog eyes naruto looked at her face for awhile and decided to go before his eyes traveled to a place his team mate would not enjoy. _Fix you blouse first please_ he begged she did some hand signs and it fixed like magic you still owe me another but you fixed this one. he complained. I know but I want another though and if you're lucky I_ may even consider going on a date with you _she said winking at him. Naruto blushed heavily ok ten-chan. then he drifted off to fantisies involving her a hot spring a t-shirt and all the other konaha girls. he cut that train of thought and started walking.

They started walking towards her house which he new well only one room served as the weapon shop the others were all family rooms. They got there naruto took of his shoes and entered the shop part _well if it isn't naruto tentens_ father said _and my_ _daughter hmmmmmmmm _he stood staring at them for a minute tentens dad was a tall muscular man he wore a green apron had dark black shoulder length hair brown pants and a white shirt that bore a crest featuring a dragon on it. _naruto why is **my** daughter_ _holding your hand_? he demanded eyes narowing_ Dad its not like that we were training_ _and_ _i accidenty hit him to hard_. and he refused to let me help so i basically drug him here. _now where is the first aide kit_? _Up top on that shelf_ he said pointing into another room. _Come on _she said taking his hand and pulling him there take off your shirt she commanded. He complied showing a large gash on his side she put bandage and ointment on it. And stood back and looked at her handy work she really hadn't noticed but naruto was quite muscular from his chest so well defined he had chiseled abs and not a 6 but an 8 pac.great muscle definition in his arms in his arms and legs. all this came from him training with gai and lee. **he sexy** she said inside her head. she thought for a minute and started blushing for even thinking of him like that it wasnt because he was a demon or bad guy or she wasnt attracted to her it was hes to stupid to see when any girl likes him that way. Though he wasn't that bad of a guy people always called him a demon or a monster but when she looked at him all she saw was a sweet kind boy who was completely dedicated to his friends his village and his nindo and would give his own life for some one he cared to protect. And he was cute to. But she would never openly admit that to her friends. Naruto come here tentens dad sad yes sir said naruto curious we just got these in he said holding up a replica of he fourth hokages flying thunder god kunai. _Here's a complementary_ _one for_ _being our best customer_ he said smiling tossing it to naruto. naruto caught it effortlessly and examined the three pronged kunai. _Thank you_ sir said naruto grinning. Well I should get home he said rubbing the back of his head still grinning.

Her father looked at him for a moment checked his watch and said on the streets _nonsense its nearly midnight you shouldn't be out_ _this late_. _dont worry sir im used to it my house_ _is just_ tenten cut him off _on the other side of town_ she said _No nope I wont have it you'll stay in the guest room_ _tonight_. _Ooooh sounds_ fun said tenten. Her mother walked in at that moment _come on_ _honey lets go prepare naruto a room_ tenten smiled and walked with her mother to one of the guest rooms do you like naruto her mother asked out of no where. Ten ten blushing mother I don't feel for him that way. She thought for a minute although I've known him since we were little he's always helped me no matter what and he is kinda cute wait a minute...oh my god tenten said out loud I think I do like him. Her mother beamed_ that's_ _wonderful no matter what he has sealed inside him he still has good in him. I just feel_ so _bad about his past though._ _so do I mom but that's what made him the determined_ _knuckle headed stubborn ninja_ _we all know though_.

_Well we better go check on him and dad _theywalked down the hall and peeked into the shop and naruto was sitting cross-legged on the floor why her dad stood telling a war story. Tenten walked in wow naruto mesmerized are we? Naruto grinned and shook his head yes _I think you can finish you_ _story tomorrow these two should get to bed her_ mother said ill take naruto to his room _goodnight naruto_ said both of tentens parents goodnight sir Mam naruto said back_. Here_ said tenten when my parents go to bed knock on my door and well stay up late itl be just like a sleep over she said grinning then she leaned in closer and said well have all kinds of fun. at this naruto got a severe nose bleed tenten burst out laughing "_wow naruto you realy are easy to tease_" "_its your fault for being so damn hot_" he said and With that naruto went to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

_talk/_**kyuibi/_thought/flashback _**third chapter two my new story im kinda proud of this one but just a warning kabuto's gay i just thought it was better this way

Rising twin dragons chap 3

* * *

naruto settled into his guest room. Waiting to hear her parents door shut on the other side of the house click there it goes he slowly crept out of his room into tentens. Tenten sat on her bed wearing really really short shorts and a tight night shirt naruto blushed at the site of this she looked at him he was wearing a black under shirt and long baggy shorts the undershirt showed his toned muscles perfectly. Tenten patted her bed offering him a seat naruto sat and they began talking about there old teammates missions life there beliefs there ninja way those precious to them, _well all of my freinds are precious to me that's why I want to protect them all some more precious than others sakura-chan over the years has become more like my sister. Iruka-sensai like a father kakashi-sensai like an uncle. He took a short pause sasuke was my brother_ he said in a low sad voice. In a second ten ten took him into a quick embrace making naruto blush furiously she looked at him seriously _it wasn't your fault its sasuke I've heard the story naruto you believed after all your history he wouldn't hurt you seriously but he did its his fault not yours you clung onto the friendship until the end._ _Thank you_ naruto said with a single tear going down his cheek. Tenten hugged him again. _Afterwords naruto was rather cheerful so what do we do now he asked?_ _I know_ tenten said with a sly grin. Truth or dare. _Ok_ naruto said _but I go first. ok_ _truth or dare_ asked tenten_, truth _replied naruto_. Ok go_ said naruto. _Naruto what are your true feelings towards me?_ she asked naruto heavily blushed at this question. _Well your one of the people most precious to me because ever since we were little you never judged me no matter what anyone said you saw me for me not for kyuibi. And I also think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen _he said honestly looking at her she had taken out the two buns she kept her hair in and was wearing shoulder length hair. She blushed at these two things the knuckle headed blonde ninja said about her and tenten you should also know he paused for a minute _I think I love you._ Tentens heart skipped a beat he loved her but how did she feel about him did she feel the same way. Naruto looked outside sunrise. _Ok tenten I have to go now baa-chan will have a mission for me_. _No wait naruto you're reply i i think i._she was cut off_ don't ten-chan don't tell me yet please. I want it to be a surprise for after I get back from my mission._ He kissed her gently on the cheek and left the room. Tenten was thinking hard _**I think I do love him ever since we were kids I think I was just to blind to see it until now. Then she thought back to the kiss on the cheek did that really happen she rubbed her cheek gently. Its definant she thought I love him**_.

She decided to go greet him off and found him talking to her parents and the mission specs her dad asked with the most serious look on his face tenten had ever seen. _S ranked im infiltrating orochimarus lair it's a month long mission and you doing all this by yourself tentens_ mother asked in awe _yes_ he said plainly _I promised a freinds I would get sasuke back and I never go back on my word that's my nindo my ninja way . Alright naruto this is a serious mission so im entrusting you with this and he pulled out a long wooden box it was a broad sword with a dragon wrapped around the handle that's our families most precious heirloom the blade of our ancestors its supposed to be past to the son of the family but I have no son so I am entrusting it to you. Thank you very much_ naruto said. _Now you have to get going go on shoo you have a mission said tentens dad and don't die our daughters tooken quite a liking to you_ her father said grinning at this naruto blushed tenten ran out and hugged him tightly _naruto please be careful I will he promised but listen in a months time my mission will be over and tsunade will send In every available shinobi to attack sound village so train hard ask kakashi sensai to train you ok tell him to do it as a favor to me. and one more thing im not leaving after im done with my mission ill be commanding the whole force._ Bye he kissed her on the cheek and left the family sat there. shocked at everything him on an s rank mission him commanding an army. They all ate breakfast and tenten left to train. Naruto was making his way towards the village gates he had just got briefed and was now leaving good bye for a whole month konaha goodbye tenten he thought and shot out of the village gates toward orochimarus current lair in sound village.

Elsewhere in sound village S_asuke kun you will begin training today so you will take this sword and learn how to use_ the snake like man said handing him a sword handing him a sword a tall as he is. _Ok_ sasuke simply said and walked out. Kukukukuku he will be my greatest body yet said orochimaru. god look at that ass mutered kabuto watching the retreating form of sasuke. what was that asked orochimaru. ummmm nothing said kabuto. kabuto thought for a minute**_ i cant let orochimaru have him ill make sasuke love me _**said kabuto in his head

Back on the way to sound village

naruto had set up camp and was now practicing hirashin justu he had almost got it down he sat down to rest and thought back to where he first found out about the fourth being his father

flash back no justu

**_ok im going to tell you about youre parents now said jiraya looking very serious youre mothers name was uzamaki kushina she was from whirlpool country your father liked to be called arashi kazuma but his real name was Minato Namikaze but he he was otherwise known as the fourth hokage naruto looked at him for a moment and said why didnt any one ever tell me he said darkly_**

**_because your father had a lot of enemies and if it ever got out you would surely be killed now on your fourteenth birthday you will take over as head of the namikaze clan and get the namikaze estate and a public announcement will be made of youre heritage said jiraya_**

end flash back it was now one month until his birthday he hoped he would get back in time at this he went to sleep thinking of tenten and had a dream involving tenten a hotspring nothing but a towel

end chapter

ok so theres this chapter please read and review im still trying to decide wether or not to make this a harem so please vote if so who with


	4. Chapter 4

Rising twin dragons chapter four

latest chapter worked realy hard on it

Naruto sped through the forest jumping from tree branch to branch it had been nearly two weeks since he started his mission he had just arrived in Orochimarus hide out there was a small entrance that led to a huge underground lair Naruto looked at the blueprints he found on a dead sound ninja it looked like Sasukes room was just ahead he slowly crept towards the room and opened the door to find Sasuke sitting in a chair waiting for him. well well dobe Ive been expecting you said sasuke so its come to this said naruto I will bring you home if I have to break all your bones your coming home to konaha. Look dobe im going to give you a location meet me there in two years if we fight here orochimaru will intervene said sasuke besides I havent finished my training said sasuke smirking now go orochimaru is out you have a chance to kill off the sound ninjas and tell tsunade you can consider me a double agent if I get to fight you in the end said sasuke and with that naruto left and killed every sound ninja in the lair ruined Orochimarus labs and experiments and left back for konaha

two weeks later back in konaha

is what you say true? Asked tsunade yes I inflicted heavy casualties to the sound killing around 657 shinobi said naruto plainly tsunade stared at him in awe the asked so uchiha agrees to keep us informed on Orochimarus activity naruto simply nodded now if youll excuse me I have some one to go see. Not so fast said jiraya poofing out of no where holy shit whered you come from said naruto thats not important Ive been listening though and Id like to congratulate you and say you are now qualified to join my spy network stated jiriya really how cool said naruto excitedly they discussed for awhile and decided that in 3 months naruto would leave for training two years of training to be exact with that done sakura burst through the door naruto naruto did you bring sasuke back naruto looked at he for a moment and finally said no he agreed to stay with orochimaru and become a double agent were going to fight in two years and if I win hell come back.

Sakura got teary eyed how could you not bring him back you said it was a promise of a life time she screamed tears now streaming down her cheeks my mother was right your nothing but a no good worthless demon you deserve to die and your just a nuicence to every body around you and the whole village would be better of without you she said puching him hard in the stomach little did she know a very pissed tenten was twenty feet behind her with her father and mother sakura was kicking naruto while he was one the ground clenching his stomach at the fith kick tenten disappeared and reappeared her fist connecting with sakuras face sending her into the next room sakura got up and yelled you fucking bitch ill kill you and charged tenten with a kunai another punch connected to her face not tenten this time but tsunade sending her two hundred yards out of the hokage tower into a feild

all of the ninjas apeared in front of her and there stood three pissed shinobi tenten naruto and tsunade. Sakura looked shocked lady tsunade I looked up to you why did you hit me because not only did you break sandimes law about the kyuibi you hurt my grandson she said placing a hand on narutos shoulder sakura looked to tenten hes my boyfriend you bitch was tentens reply to her odd look sakura looked to naruto sakura I thought of you as a big sister one of my precious people one who deserved my protection but I guess I was wrong he said with a disgusted look on his face sakura haruno for breaking the sandamais law I sentence you to two month In an anbu holding cell said tsunade coldly and with a snap of her fingers two anbu apeared out of no where annd took her to shinobi prison.

Naruto walked back to tentens house and had dinner with her family and told the about his mission and thanked tentens father for the sword. After dinner naruto went to tentens room naruto about what you said before you left you said you wanted to be suprise right? Yeah said naruto. Well are you ready for you suprise asked tenten playfully. Yes Im ready said naruto. Well I love you she said and quickly leaned in to kiss her naruto ran his tounge along her teeth and she granted him entry and after what must have been two minutes they broke the kiss each grasping for air now she said get to bed I dont want my dad thinking I wore you out. Can you asked naruto playfully she hit him and ushered him out the door good night naruto-kun I love you she whispered good night ten-chan he said and he leaned in to kiss her one last time and went to bed. in the guest room.

he looke around the guest room it green with paintings of flower around it. it was bigger than his room back home. he drifted off to sleep. dreaming of tenten yet again. he woke in the middle of the night at a knock at the door he opened it to find tenten in a short night gown naruto-kun i cant sleep can i sleep with you sure come in and once again naruto fell asleep holdin tenten aroung the waist and this time he didnt have to dream about her he had her. before falling asleep he said goodnight ten-chan i love you goodnight naruto- i love you to said tenten sleepilly and they both drifted off into a blissfull sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Rising twin dragons chapter 5

new chapter please please please review want more readers also but oh well.

Naruto woke and turned over to find tenten missing from the bed he looked over to find her sitting at the desk in his room well the guest room at her house. She was reading a scroll and looked over at him smiling "good morning"she said "morning" naruto said sleepily "breakfast is almost ready get up" said tenten "ok ok" muttered naruto he stood up and look down at a heavily blushing and giggling tenten naruto looked puzzled "what the hell is so funny"? He asked she pointed to his boxers he looked down to find his worst nightmare the one thing he wished would never ever happen around a girl. Morning wood. Tenten still giggling got up and leaned in to kiss him purposely letting her hand rub up against it naruto shivered at the contact tenten "your realy not helping" he said furiously blushing "I know like I said before your to easy to tease now hide that thing or fix it just be at breakfast" she said waving good bye and went out the door leaving a slightly dazed naruto. naruto pulled on his pants and hurried to breakfast. Leaving hislong trench coat like jacket lying on the bed he was wearing his normal black shirt with his signature swirl on it in white and a pair of dark blue cargo pants and walked to the dining room to find tenten yelling at a her very amused looking mother "mom why the hell would you take a picture of that"yelled tenten well you to look very cute together and its great blackmail material her mother stated very calmly her amused smile never leaving her face "what picture asked" naruto puzzled tenten's mother held up a picture of tenten and naruto snuggled together in bed both asleep with very peaceful expression's on there faces "I don't really see what the big deal is tenten" naruto said "naruto you don't understand within an hour my mom will have all her lady friends over here and give them all a copy of the picture they'll go on forever about how its so cute and by five o'clock that picture will have been passed around the whole village" naruto was about to speak when an anbu jumped through an open window uzamaki-san the rabbit masked anbu addressed naruto ah long time no see

Yugao -san what brings you here. Tenten surveyed they anbu she had long purple hair even through her anbu armor you could tell she had a perfect figure and large breast she wondered how she knew naruto and why the hell naruto knew her. It was one thing to call an anbu by there animal on there mask or just anbu-san but to know an anbu's first name you have to know them personally very personally. Feeling the wave of killing intent naruto turned around to find a very pissed looking tenten. Ten-chan this is Yugao uzuki she's an old friend of mine. Tenten looked very very pissed oh yeah how good of a friend" she replied back no no its not like that" said naruto waving his hands defensively she used to help me when I was little save me from the villagers and stuff. Tenten looked rather embarrassed "oh im so sorry Naruto-kun". "Don't worry about it ten-chan". "Oh ten-chan huh looks like the gaki is finally growing up" said yugao grinning. "Yugao-san shut up". Said naruto. "Alright I just came to tell you the villagers burnt down your apartment again" said yugao as if it wasn't a big deal. Tenten looked shocked "damn again" said naruto "yes im afraid your going to have to find another one" "ok just tell me what survived the fire" "ummm these boxes she said unsealing some two boxes out of a scroll and a cabinet with a fireproof seal on it". "Hell yeah"screamed naruto. "What was there something special about that cabinet" asked tenten confused "yeah" said naruto "that cabinet has all my ramen in it" he stated proudly. Then he looked sad "guess I got to buy a new everything all over again and find a new place" he said sadly then tenten's mom and dad walked in "well looks like we have one less guest room honey" her dad said "yes it seems so". Her mom tenten look ecstatic why naruto just stared at them in shock

_20 minutes later_

"so you really mean it" asked tenten excitedly "of course dear" said her mother tenten squealed and hugged naruto your moving in she squealed now "I think we need to go buy you some cloths" naruto still looked very dazed but simply nodded and headed off to the shopping district only to run into tsunade on the way "hhhhhi lady tsunade" tenten stammered "what's good Baa.-chan" naruto said earning him a punch on the back of the head from tenten "hehehe" laughed tsunade "so the gaki is growing up huh" she said "damn it baa- chan you're the second person to say that today" said naruto angrilly "so where are you to headed any way" asked tsunade "well were going to the shopping district to get naruto some new cloths since the villagers burnt down his apartment." "Oh can I come ever since I've met the gaki he's had poor fashion taste". "Sure" said tenten excitedly naruto just groaned and they continued walking towards the shopping district.

End chapter

ok next chapter shopping and the move don't forget to vote in my polls and to review please please please please im begging you review more action comming up need to close out polls so vote please and now since i try to break 1000 words every chapter more pleases please please please please please please please please please please please please vote and reveiw there that should of done it peace


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter!!ok first off more action In the next couple of chapters vote in my poll to tell me whether or not I should give naruto a bloodline if you have any ideas for a bloodline message me. Next recommend this story to people I want more readers. and lastly please please please please please review my story wouldn't suck so much If you guys helped me so review also still looking for a beta reader any one who's interested message me oh and just to clear up some questions about when this story takes place about two months after sasuke left

* * *

it was naruto's worst nightmare he was in a clothing store with two women. He was practically there dress up doll he watched them look through cloths and bicker about what colors look best on him naruto noticed a young man in an anbu style mask about fifteen years old naruto walked to the other side of the store and the girls followed. the anbu masked man followed them. "Ummm hey guys you find me some more shirts im gonna go look on that side of the store for some pants the women simply made a head gesture while looking through a pile of shirts naruto was kinda half way sure it was a nod so he walked straight to the other side of the store.

"Who are you and why are you following us"?naruto asked in a low voice "im sorry I was sent to follow tsunade-sama by shizune to make sure she doesn't gamble" the anbu said well "well she's perfectly fine here so I suggest you get lost""yes sir" then the anbu disappeared with that taken care of naruto grabbed a couple of pairs of black shinobi style cargo pant and walked back.

"Oh there you are naruto-kun"said tenten "here go try these on" said tsunade passing him a pile of cloths as tall as he was about two hours later they were finished shopping and naruto had a whole new wardrobe. And no more money left in his bank account. They had cleaned out a whole year of mission pay for cloths tsunade headed of to the nearest bar and naruto and tenten continued walking home. They were talking and holding hands when naruto put his arm out to stop tenten. Tenten looked puzzled why had he stopped her. Was there someone else there.

Naruto quietly said "come out whoever you are" then 2 missing nins jumped out one in wearing a huge zanbato shaped like a butcher knife on his back the other had long black hair tied in a neat pony tail and carried a simple katana in an elegant sheath making naruto wonder what the blade looked like. So kid when did you notice us following you three hours ago you didn't get in attacking range until now though naruto stated matter o' factly "so what do you want"? Naruto asked "us us were here to kill you said the black haired man

then he drew his katana and lunged at naruto. Naruto drew the sword tenten's father gave him and blocked then with a swift upward slash cut the mans cheek the man felt his cheek and the sight of the blood enraged him. And he blindly lunged forward naruto took the chance and ducked the man began to fly over him naruto stood and with all him might plunged the sword into the mans heart. He quickly ran to help tenten the man with the large sword. Tenten had just ducked under his strike naruto decided to try something he channeled chakra into the sword ran forward and slashed the man cleaving him in half naruto looked at his sword In surprise. And helped tenten up. What the hell just happened naruto asked. It looks like your elemental chakra had some sword of reaction on the sword naruto looked down it now had a white orb on the hilt with what looked like a tornado swirling inside of it. Naruto looked at the dragons they had climed up the whole length of the blade and on the hilt the was a Chinese coin attached to the handle with a single Chinese character on it wind.

Just then kakashi dropped down and looked at his former student and said "yo naruto". Oh kakashi-sensei whats up. "First off im not your sensei any more gai is you poor bastard kakashi stated laughing "second off I felt chakra flair an decided to check it out and you could of saved one for your beloved former sensei" kakashi said "well like we always used to tell you your always late" said naruto kakashi merely shrugged in admittance. So who are these guys any way and how the hell did that happen? Asked kakashi pointing to the cleaved in half corpse "well I channeled my chakra into the sword and it cut him in half". Said naruto "hmmmm naruto channel your chakra into this said kakashi pulling out a small piece of paper naruto did as he was told and the paper cut in half then again and again and again until in was disintegrated. Kakashi looked slightly shocked then said "just as I thought you have a very high wind affinity the highest I've ever seen."" Ill set it up so that you can train with someone with a wind element tomorrow ok" naruto naruto shook his head.

"Now you to get home don't keep her out to late" said kakashi pointing to tenten. "But kakashi what about these guys" said naruto pointing toward the dead bandit. "Ill try to find some info on them ok" said kakashi "now get home" oh one last thing naruto bent down and grabbed both their swords and walked off leaving kakashi slightly puzzled as to why the boy would want the sword but he shrugged it off and picked off the dead bodies dropped them off at the anbu head quarters for identifying. Then headed to the hokage's office to tell her the nights events

end chapter

* * *

alright guys thats it hoped I did good on the action scene I guess im gonna make naruto start collecting his fallen enemies swords if you have any ideas for this stories message or email me at my yahoo address I also have aim but im not on that much any more so please vote and review tell me what im doing wrong once again looking for a beta if ur interested message me bye bye till next chapter:D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter five rising twin dragons

Ok first of a lot more views and hits im proud to say that this story has had 968 hits so with this chapter I wanna push it past a thousand hits ummm also need more votes on whether or not to give naruto a bloodline its looking like he's getting one. Once again please please please please please im begging you review. Please please for me. Well any way here's the new chapter

Naruto was out back at his new home tenten's house training with his new swords while tenten was out shopping with her friends. So he continued training. What he didn't notice was tenten was home. With her friends they couldn't believe naruto moved in. So they went to find him "come on he's probably out back" said tenten to sakura who had just recently got out of jail and apologized for everything ino and hinata also the girl from the ramen stand named ayame they were having a sleep over. They went out back to find a shirtless naruto swinging a sword as tall as he is girls just watched in awe mixed with a little lust since naruto's diet change from just pure ramen to real food all his baby fat shed off reveling rippled muscles not four not six but eight pack abs. The girls each had there own thoughts on this

ino: OMG HE'S SO SEXY now I know who to chase next

hinata: he's he's so sexy I must have him!!

Sakura: I cant believe I turned that down for all those years maybe there's still hope...

Ayame: wow naruto's grown up he's actually sexy ayame blushed after thinking that

then naruto noticed them and tenten ran towards him gave him a big hug. Then traced her fingers around his eight pack then whispered something in his ear there mad him blush heavily then looked at all the girls around him ino was sporting a tight orange top naruto looked closely at the top were her nipples... they were sticking out she was horny he looked at her while she surveyed naruto and licked her lips. Naruto slightly creeped out looked towards hinata she was staring at naruto's chest and drooling slightly ayame was actually wet between the legs and sakura had all threes problems.

Naruto merely shrugged it off and walked towards the house he was cut off by tenten grabbing him pulling him into a deep kiss witch turned into a make out seeing naruto's superb use of tongue aroused the girls even more "well im gonna go grab a shower then go hang out with shikamaru kiba and choji and with that naruto headed toward's the bathroom after a shower naruto said his goodbyes and went off to find his friends.

_30 minutes later_

naruto was out in konaha park under a tree with a table playing shogi ever since shikamaru said that he was possibly the greatest ninja of them all or could be if he had some strategy. So naruto learned all he could about strategy buying several books on war and go naruto had become a very good strategist and could almost beat shikamaru at any strategy game. He always came up with new strategy keeping shikamaru on his toe they continued playing fiercely choji watching and kiba and akamaru off running around the park.

_Back at naruto's house_

"wow tenten your room is dusty" said ino tenten merely shrugged and said " I know I sleep mostly in naruto's room the girls simply gaped and tenten quickly cleared it up "not like that" said tenten "so have you two ever done any thing" asked ino with a sly grin "nnno of course not" said tenten they continued to talk and tenten told them of naruto's morning wood incident then they decided to go explore naruto' room

they slowly crept in naruto's room it was nothing like they had expected it was it was clean it had a small book shelf packed full of books on shinobi strategy weapons kenjustu ninjustu genjustu seals and more like shogi and go strategy

they marvelled at the sword collection on his wall one was zabuza's head cleaver and many others that seemed like they once belonged to criminals they went back into tenten's room and began talking and playing games again

_elsewhere in konaha_

naruto was walking home when he ran into his former sensei kakashi appeared in front of him with a sword hey naruto I heard you were getting into a swords so I decided to give you mine from my anbu days but youll have to earn it so follow me naruto did not object and followed his sensei to training grounds. They stopped in the middle alright naruto this is my sword from my anbu days its specially mad to take chakra the more chakra you put into the sharper the blade now your going to have to beat me in a sparing match now lets get started

"Ok naruto first of what style are you going to be using"? Asked kakashi "my own style kaze no ryu said naruto its not elegant but it gets the job done said naruto "alright then begin said kakashi with that naruto drew his sword sending a large wave of wind chakra at kakashi. Kakashi dodged easily and made his anbu sword super sharp and took a quick swipe at naruto naruto spun his sword and made a wall of wind blowing kakashi back naruto disappeared and reappeared with his blade to kakashi's throat naruto smirked " I win" was all he said kakashi handed him his sword and said I also got this for you he said pulling out a tanto this was my fathers and I wanted to pass it on to my best student which you clearly are. You mean after teme left naruto said no youve always been the best student kakashi said oh yeah why were you always trainining the teme. Because he need all the help he could get you however alway get stronger always go the extra mile you work the hardest and will become one of the best shinobi ever. Naruto teared up and said thank you the two said there goodbyes and naruto went home to find tenten waiting for him

naruto explained everything that happened and they talked about for a while and tenten went to bed holding a very exausted naruto later that night the rest of the girls snuck in and took black mail pictures while envying the girl for getting to hold him. They went out and let the couple sleep.

End chapter

wow one of my longest chapters yet please review people by for now


End file.
